An Everlark Love Story
by Futureheiress
Summary: What if instead, of Katniss faking her feelings for Peeta up till the Mockingjay, What if she truly loved him? They start dating a month, post return. What new course beholds our two lovers? and What new challenges will appear with the third Quarter Quell on the horizon? Will a certain Mentor admit his feelings for a certain escort? Read to find out. R&R EVERLARKXHayfie
1. The Beginning

Everlark.

Starts about 6 months post Hunger games right before the Tour. Peeta and Katniss are a couple, and Gale is just a friend.

* * *

Katniss's prov:

I walked to the woods, I was gonna get some hunting done. Peeta and I had been together, since a month after our arrival home.

I only saw Gale once, and that was when he confronted me about Peeta and I. Once I was in the woods, I grabbed my bow and arrows. I shot a few squirrels and birds before I went to head back. AS I approached the fence, I realized it was on. I scaled the tree, and managed to get on the opposite side of the fence.

I landed on my feet picking up the game bag. 'Just in case... I should hide one at Peetas.' I thought slipping to the victors village, unlocking Peeta's house, which was vacant. Peeta's usually always home. Hmm.. I locked up, and headed back towards my house, slipping on ice, slamming my arm on a statue that was in the village.

"Oww..." I mumbled trying to regain some strength to get on my feet. I felt a hand reach out, helping me to my feet. I looked up to see who was trying to help me up, and I saw Peeta. I stood, as his arms wrapped around my shoulders. "Are you alright?" He asked.

Ever so concerned. "I'm alright..." I responded, laying my head on his shoulder.

"Let me help you get home." He said, kissing my head. I looked around, there were no peacekeepers around so I whispered "I stored my game back at your place... Just as a precaution." Peeta nodded.

We walked the short steps to my house, which I shared with my mom and sister. AS soon as we opened the door, I noticed peacekeepers. "Where have you been Ms. Everdeen?" One asked. "She was at the Hob, then came by the bakery." Peeta answered, keeping his arm around my shoulders which kept me steady.

The peacekeepers looked to me, and said "WEll you should know the fence will be electrified 24 hours a day, and we were hoping you'd pass that along to your cousin?"

"With pleasure." I said, trying to get my balance but ended up leaning back against Peeta. "Are you injured?" I heard the second peacekeeper ask.

I said "I slipped on ice, and wacked my arm against that statue." Peeta, helped me sit on the couch seeing the peacekeepers nod, and left. I looked to Peeta, as mom and Prim came over. After they checked my arm and leg, and fixed my arm which the impact of it hitting the stone statue had broken it, they left me and Peeta alone. "Hey, thanks for convincing them." I said, to Peeta.

"Of course. I'd do anything to protect you." He whispered, to me. Peeta and I had spent lots of nights together, both romantically but mostly non romantically. We both realized we slept better together then when we were apart.

"Hey, Are you feeling okay? You look a little pale." I looked to him and said "I feel fine."

Peeta said "Okay, love. I'm gonna be right back." I nodded, as he left. After we ate dinner, Peeta and I went up to my room, though my mom protested. "Peeta?"

"I don't want you to worry about anything but getting better." Peeta said, gently kissing me before we fell asleep in the comfort of each others arms.

* * *

In the morning I woke up, realizing I had failed to keep taking the herbs my mother gave, that would keep me from getting pregnant... I brushed it off though, Peeta and I had way to much going on, and we were only romantically once. I wasn't worried. "Kat? Are you up so early love?" I heard Peeta's sleepy voice ask, as he sat up.

"I'm okay, It's a day before the Victory tour though... I was thinking maybe we should go see Haymitch? You know get some advice?" Peeta said "Yeah. I'm gonna head to my house first and change though. I'll come back so we can walk together." I nodded as he left. I got dressed, and enjoyed breakfast with Mom and Prim before Prim went to school.

"Katniss, I noticed you hadn't been taking the herbs I gave you. " My mom said, causing me to sigh. "No I haven't. But can we talk about this later? Peeta's gonna be back and we have to go do some running around, before we have to go to the Victory Tour." I walked outside, and saw Peeta.

"Why don't you come stay at my place tonight?" Peeta asked. I nodded and said "I'd like that. Then we can talk... without my mom and Prim listening..."

WE walked to Haymitch's, but stopped outside his door. "Kat, You really aren't looking well." I heard him say.

"Can we talk about it later?" I asked. I knew what was wrong. I wasn't an idiot, I didn't know how everyone would react... Especially my mom. Peeta nodded and said "Of Course Honey."

He opened the door, We never knocked just went in because he never answered. "HAYMITCH!" WE called, and found him in the kitchen, drunk. "ABout time you two showed up." He said, as if he was expecting us.

We made our plans, before we headed to Peeta's house. "What's going on?" I heard Peeta ask. "I think I might be... pregnant.. With everything going on I forgot to take those stupid herbs."

I wasn't one to cry often, but I felt the tears stinging in my eyes. "Kat, Listen to me. No matter what happens, I am gonna take care of you and our baby." I heard Peeta, whisper as his arms collapsed around my waist holding me but being careful of my arm.

"What do you want to do?" He asked. I said "I wanna make sure, first. But I don't want to ask my mom, I'm afraid of her reaction..."

"I'll go talk to her." He said, as I sat on the couch. "I'll be back." I grab his hand.

He turned, and said "okay, I get it. I won't go. We can get it later." I looked at him, soft. "I'm just gonna go get something to make some food. I'll be right back. OK?"

He went to the kitchen grabbing a couple things then setting the beside me. "You look weak love. I don't want you to have to get up, unless you have to. Alright?" I nodded.

He left, and I stayed on the couch munching the cheesy bread and drank the coco Peeta had brought. About an hour later, I heard the door open. Peeta came over to me and said "Hey Kat. You look like your feeling better." I felt his lips on my forehead. "Hey. I am a little." I responded.

He handed me a test. "You said you wouldn't go." I said, taking it. Peeta said "I didn't go to your mom. I asked one of the midwives, if they had any spares and swore them to keep it a secret. So we have it when you're ready to take it." I smiled a bit.

"thank you." He nodded, and said "I'm gonna make some dinner." While he cooked, I took a shower and got dressed. "Katniss? Gale is here!" I heard Peeta call up, as I started my descend. "Gale. What are you doing here?" I asked, feeling Peeta's arm around my waist. "I wanna talk." Gale answered.

I said "there's nothing you can say, Gale. I don't love you the same way I love Peeta. I love you like a brother. But I love Peeta, as someone I could have a future with. Someone I can see myself getting Married to. I don't see myself marrying anyone but him, and when the time is right, We are gonna marry each other, if it's what we both want." Wow. Where did all that come from?

I looked to Peeta, who smiled wide. Gale said "I can change your mind." I rolled my eyes, and said "No. Gale. Just go. Get out of here. I love Peeta. It wasn't an act, in the games, or months after. So go." He stormed out the door.

"Really? IT wasn't an Act in the games or for the first month or two after?" Peeta said, chuckling. "Nope. I've always loved you... Ever since we were kids, I didn't realize how much till you were reaped for the Games. I kept it a secret, I thought 'what's the point in telling him now? We could both be dead, in a matter of days.' and when we got home, and I shut myself away for a couple weeks I kept thinking how to tell you. How I could tell you how much I loved you. So no. Never an act."

Peeta smiled, and placed a hand on my cheek. "come lets eat." He said, kissing my lips soft. We sat and ate quietly. After dinner, I cleaned up and Peeta led me up the stairs. Our last night, together in the home till after the Victory Tour. "Peeta?" I asked, looking up to him.

"Hmm?" He asked soft, looking back at me as I sat up. "I don't want to tell my mom until, well we know..." Peeta stopped me.

"hey, Tomorrow I want to ask you something. Okay? Just for know sleep. We don't have to tell anyone, until you're ready Okay?" I nodded, and fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

I felt Peeta wake up and go to the bathroom. While he showered, I quickly dressed just as there was a knock. "Katniss? Can you get that for me?" Peeta called from the bathroom. I went an opened the door. "Effie. Portia. Cinna." I greeted the rest of our prep team.

After we finished, getting dolled up we went out and did the interview with Caesar. Right before he said the ending, Peeta knelt down to one knee. I gasped, in utter shock. "Katniss Everdeen, I love you. I always have. The day you volunteered for your sister, and then I got reaped, I knew I'd most likely die, before I got a chance to admit how I felt. I knew I took a chance announcing it to the world. But I'm glad we both made it out alive. Everything since we got back, has changed I know now that I don't want to spend another minute apart. Will you please marry me?"

My jaw dropped, and said "Absolutely. Yes!" I felt Peeta, slid the ring on my finger. After the cameras left, Peeta kissed me soft.

"Come on Children! We are on a schedule!" I heard Effie say. Peeta wrapped an arm around me and led me to the train.

I got sick, which prompted Peeta to get the doc. After I talked to the doc, and Peeta came back in He sat beside me. "How are you feeling, My girl on fire?" I chuckled.

"I'm pregnant, Peeta. With your Baby." I said, placing my hand on his knee. Peeta kissed my head, securing our hands. "It's Okay Kat, We'll figure something out. I promise." I nodded, hoping he was right.

We arrived in the capital, a few days later, the tour was 3 weeks. "Kat. I was thinking about something..." Peeta said as we settled in. "I want to get married, before we see anyone." Peeta responded.

"But everyone will be at the train station, waiting for us..." Our capital visit was a party, at the presidents palace. We left the night after. It took a few days to return to 12. Peeta and I managed to get married, in secret. Haymitch kept the crowd, away from us.

"Peeta. Katniss. WE need to talk." My mother said, before we even got through the door.

I squeezed Peeta's hand, as he said "WE're really tired. Can't it wait?"

"Are you pregnant?" Mom asked, ignoring Peeta's words. "I am, and We got married, in secret. Peeta's idea..." Peeta wrapped his arms around my waist, his hands resting on my belly.

My mom didn't say anything just nodded. I knew she was disappointed, and probably angry. "I didn't plan this. SO I am gonna go get my clothes and Peeta and I will leave. I'm tired." With Peeta's help I gathered what I wanted to bring, and we went to his house.

"She'll come around honey." Peeta said, softly. I hoped he was right... And I hoped, we weren't going back to the arena. The Quarter Quell announcement was in a couple days.


	2. Quarter Quell Part 1

Everlark.

* * *

Katniss's prov:

I sat beside, Peeta and Haymitch. We were just waiting to find out who were gonna be the tributes for the Quarter Quell. "...On this the third Quarter Quell, the male and Female tributes will be reaped from eligible 16-25 year olds." Snow announced.

My heart swelled, as I looked to Peeta and Haymitch. We were all safe. Neither of us had to go back to the arena. We felt saddened thought, for the two tributes we would have to mentor. I looked to Peeta, He had 2 brothers eligible. The only one I had to worry about was Gale. Haymitch also seemed relieved.

"Haymitch. Wait. Any advice for us? You know as mentors?" I asked, before he was about to leave.

"Just... help them understand the choices and what to do when." He responded, before pulling both Peeta and I into hugs. Although neither of us liked Haymitch when we met, he became like a father to us... Well at least to me. "Haymitch. We have something we want to tell you before we get thrown into craziness." Peeta said.

I looked to him, before realizing what Peeta was talking about. The Baby. Haymitch looked to us, curiously eyebrow raised. "Peeta and I are... Having a baby..." I said, for the first real time since we found out. The doctor had told Peeta since I was in shock. Peeta, immediately took my hand in his.

"Congratulations!" He said, genuinely happy for us. "I guess it's a good thing that the tributes are supposed to be the victors Huh?" We laughed at Haymitch's comment. "True that."

That night, Peeta and I slept roughly. Both of us keep having nightmares from our games. The thought of having to mentor 2 other people to put through that was to much. The thought of our child, or children would have to go through that... Just to much to handle.

After a bad night's rest, We finally got ready for the reaping. "We have to do something..." I muttered to Peeta. "Like what? knock off Snow or run into the woods?" Peeta said, as I turned to look at him.

"I don't know.." I said, softly. Peeta nodded, kissing my head. We would decided soon though.

* * *

We went to the square and went to the stage. The mayor and Effie made the introductory remarks, then Effie went to the bowl which held the female names. She then returned to the mic and said "The Female tribute, from District 12 Delly Cartwright." I looked to Peeta, They were friends. Neither of us wanted to mentor our friends. "And now, for the boys." She went to the bowl and drew the name, returning to the microphone.

"The Male tribute, from district 12..." My heart stopped, I prayed it wasn't Thyme, Rhye, or Gale. "... Rhye Mellark. ." My heart sunk. I felt Peeta's arms wrap around me, mostly to keep himself from breaking. Although his mom beat him, Thyme, and Rhye, Rhye got it less. Peeta had confided that in me. Peeta's expression was broken.

"Hey, he'll make it out. I promise." I whispered, trying to soothe him. We all got ushered on to the train, which took us to the capital.

After dinner Peeta and I went to our room, where I retreated to the bathroom throwing up in the toilet, coughing. Peeta knelt behind me rubbing my back gently. "Sshhh. It's Okay Kat. It's Okay." I felt his whispering. "I'm right here. I'm right here."

I stopped a few minutes leaning back into Peeta's arms, which wrapped around my still small frame. "sorry..." I whispered.

Peeta looked to me, before saying "Do not apologize for this. It's our little baby, making you so sick. Just try to sleep, for now and maybe I can ask if one of the doctors here can give you something to help ease it. You can't Mentor in this condition, where your running to the bathroom every half hour it seems." He lifted me up, carrying me to our bed.

I laid in bed, watching my husband kiss my head. "I'm gonna be back, honey. I want to go get something, maybe see if they have something to get you through the night." He stoke my cheek, lovingly. "I just want something to help you feel better, I hate seeing you so sick." He got up and left.

I waited, for him to return which he did about 10 minutes later. "Hey Katniss, Brought you something." He sat beside me handing me the meds.

I looked at him and said "What are theses?" He kissed my head, before saying "Haymitch called for the doc, to get these for you. They are anti nausea meds, that are safe for our baby. One pill three times daily, with food. So breakfast, Lunch, and Dinner." I nodded, taking it with a drink of water, and a few crackers. "Thanks Peeta." I mumbled.

He sat everything on the nightstand, before laying beside me pulling me to his chest. I cuddled into him and fell asleep.

* * *

"Katniss. Wake up love." Peeta whispered softly to me, causing me to sit up. "If you want to grab a shower, you can. We have a busy day today." I nodded, and got up slower.

I quickly dressed, and went to the dining room. "Peeta? Rhye? Delly? Effie? Haymitch?" I called, but saw a note. 'Went down to the prep areas. I made an excuse, saying you needed a few more minutes to get ready. Meet us downstairs, in 30 minutes. Eat and take the meds. Bring them with you. Love, Peeta.' I smiled, eating what was left then took the meds. I noted a bag by the door with a note. 'Kat, this is for you. I wanted you to be able to carry stuff, like the meds easily and without having to put them in a pocket. So here you go, It has a bunch of extra stuff like crackers and some stuff to help ease the nausea in between doses.'

I smiled and picked up the bag, placing the meds inside. I walked downstairs, and to the prep area. "There she is." I heard Haymitch's voice. Peeta's eyes met mine, and said "Haymitch, I told you she'd need some extra sleep and time in the morning."

"Peeta, it's fine. He has a point... What good will I be if I am late? I apologize being late, and will do better tomorrow." I wrapped my arms around Peeta's waist.

Rhye and Delly were wearing similar outfits to the ones Peeta and I wore last year, but these were a little more revealing. Cinna embraced me, while Portia embraced Peeta. While we were Happy to be back with our stylist, but we were fearing for our tributes.

"We have an interview with Cesar tonight." I heard Peeta whispered to me and I leaned to his arms.

* * *

-Later that night with Cesar.-

"So Katniss, Peeta. Due to the Quarter Quell I guess your wedding will be delayed?" Cesar asked.

"Actually, we got married, in secret. Katniss and I have been married since we arrived home from the Victory Tour. And it wasn't cause we wanted to avoid a big Capitol wedding..." I stated, and Cesar said "Then why?"

I looked to Peeta, who said "Because, We got some news on the way to the Capital, or maybe it was on the way back..." Peeta was rambling, I gave him a look. "It was because We got the news, I'm pregnant." I blurted out. Peeta was gonna say it... He was supposed to... Cesar asked few more questions, before we went back to our room.

"What the heck happened there Kat? I thought we agreed I was to be the one to tell him." Peeta asked. I said "Sorry... You were rambling... I wasn't thinking..."

Peeta said "it's okay, It's Okay. I promise." I smiled a bit, as the elevator shot up towards our floor.

"Katniss. Peeta. You're late." Effie complained, before saying "We've been waiting for you guys!" I looked to Effie, and said "'We?'"

Haymitch and Effie said "We." Effie said "After the Games, I'm coming back to 12 with you guys and I won't be leaving."

Peeta and I looked between each other and them. Haymitch smiled wide, before saying "I asked her to marry me."

My eyes widen, Our drunken mentor and our escort. Who would've thought. Peeta said "Congratulations. We're so happy for both if you." I smiled and nodded. We knew now there was one thing to do, at the end of the games, one of us was gonna kill Snow. We could all live happily, if we killed him. Me. Peeta. OUr babies. Haymitch. Effie. Mom. Prim. Everyone.

Peeta and I went to our room, and I said "We have to kill, Snow." Peeta said "I don't want you anywhere near Snow. Either, Me or Haymitch will kill him." I nodded and said "I want his tyranny to end. Not just for me, you, Haymitch, and Effie, but for our families, and all the families in Panem with young children. SO no other family has to go through the horrors, either for the first time or even a second."

Peeta said "I know, and his tyranny will end."


	3. Quarter Quell Part 2

Everlark.

Occ characters

Rhye

Thyme

Baby Mellark.

* * *

Katniss's prov:

Interview day. Me and Peeta coached, Delly and Rhye. We were downstairs in the interview area. Delly aced her interview and now it was Rhye. Cesar asked him the same question he asked Peeta last year- If there was a special girl back home. We were watching it.

"There is a special girl, but she came here with me... I win the games, I lose her." Rhye said. Peeta and I looked to Delly.

She was in tears. It was mutual. I looked to Peeta, before I pulled Delly away. "You both are coming out of this. Trust me." I whispered, as Rhye came over. "How do you know?" I heard him ask, causing Peeta to raise an eyebrow. Once we were in the elevator, I hand Delly something.

"When you two are in the last 3, Delly you drink from this. It's something that'll wear off in 4 hours. Me or Haymitch will talk to the hovercraft, and We'll bring you to the room or train. And as soon as Rhye is extracted, He'll be there with us for when you wake." I explained soft. Peeta held me while Rhye and Delly look to me. "Thank you." They whispered. WE all fell asleep.

* * *

In the morning, We got Delly and Rhye into the arena with the bottle well hid in her suit. Peeta, Haymitch and I were in the mentor room **((isn't that a thing?))** were we sat on the couch and watched the start of the games. About noonish, I excused myself and went down to the cafe type area to grab some lunch.

"Katniss." I heard a male voice say. "Hello Finnick."

"Finnick." Peeta's voice said entering. "I'm fine Peeta... Just wanted to get some food..." I said gently.

Finnick was gathering his food, now and pretending to not notice our conversation. "How are they doing?" I asked, as I began to get the food. "I just had to send them medicine... Rhye got sliced in the arm, and Delly got sliced on her face." He sighed. We continued talking, but noticed Finnick listening.

"Finnick! There you are!" A women's voice said as she came in. She was pretty, had orange/reddish **((It looked Orange to me, but it could have been red))** It was possible that she was pregnant. I remembered her from the tapes of the reaping, We got to see the mentors a bit. "Katniss, Peeta this is my wife Annie Odair. Annie, my love Peeta and Katniss Mellark, the victors from last years Hunger Games." Finnick said, as he introduced us.

'Well at least we aren't the only ones who seemed, to be married.' I thought as Peeta and I shook Annie's hand. "A pleasure to meet you." WE all chimed together. Once we got the food, for ourselves and Haymitch we returned to our spot. "Haymitch. What is it?" I said, as we approached. He didn't respond, so I turned and looked at the screen. Rhye and Delly. "Uh Peeta, I believe we forgot the drinks go, get them please." I pretty much ordered, causing him to go. He didn't glance at the screen.

"What happened?!" I practically hissed at Haymitch. They weren't Dead yet.. "They haven't found food." I groaned, going to talk to our sponsors. When I returned, so was Peeta. This time he looked at the screen, to see Rhye and Delly eating some soup and bread I had sent them. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"They couldn't scavenge, or even manage to catch dinner. So I sent something to get their strength up." I responded, just as we noticed Rhye and Delly mouth 'thank you' to us.

* * *

More than half the tributes were gone within the first two days, and by most I mean 15. 3 careers, both from 3, Both from 4, The girl from 5 and 6, The boy from 7, 8, and 9, Both from 10, and the girl from 11. They had 1 career left to fight, as well as the boys from 5,6 and 11 and the girls from 7,8,9. Over the next 3 days, Rhye and Delly both killed the career tribute, as well as the boys from 5, 6, 11, and both from girls from 7 and 8.

As my promise the hovercraft was ready to get Delly to us. I watched Delly get a drink of 'water.', and as soon as she did she collapsed. Although he knew the plan Rhye started crying over her. 'Good job.' I thought. Haymitch left as soon as the hovercraft picked her up. "Say goodbye to your lover girl? You'll be joining her soon." Said the girl from 9. Rhye, who had picked up the skill of an arrow, shot her.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, May I present the victor of the 75th Hunger Games, And 3rd Quarter Quell Rhye Mellark!" The announcer's voice boomed. I felt relief as probably did Peeta.

"He's coming home." We whispered. I told Haymitch to take Delly to the train. The interview and the crowning came and went. Me and Rhye were on the train by Delly's side. Peeta and Haymitch were doing something. "Rhye?" Delly's voice cooed. Rhye scooped her in his arms, and I took that as my cue to go.

"Katniss. Before the men get back, I was wondering. If you'd be my maitrain of honor?" Effie asked.

I grinned and said "I'd be honored Effie!" Peeta and Haymitch burst in, and the train out of the station.

"What did you two do?" I asked. Peeta said "Lets just say WE might've just possibly ended the hunger games. Commander Paylor is there to take over. I left Nightlock berries for Snow and Coin." Haymitch held Effie, while Peeta held on to me. I couldn't believe it. Our baby, was gonna be safe.

We each our rooms, and went to go to bed.

* * *

When we woke up, We were in District 12. Once we got off the train and got Rhye and Delly settled, We saw Gale. "What's happened Gale?" I asked, seeing his concerned look.

"Its Thyme." Gale stated.


	4. Saving Thyme and Execution

Everlark.

Occ characters

Rhye

Thyme

Baby Mellark.

* * *

 _ **Last Time.**_

 _ **"What's Happened Gale?" I asked**_

 _ **"It's Thyme." He responded.**_

Katniss's prov:

I looked to Peeta, who looked like he was gonna strangle somebody. "What the Hell Happened?!" Peeta semi shouted which caused Rhye, Haymitch, Effie and Prim to run out. "What's going on?" They all asked simultaneously.

"Gale, What happened?" I asked softly.

Gale said "It was during the games. Right before You three..." He gestured to me, Peeta and Haymitch before continuing. "sent the soup and bread to Rhye and Delly. I was picking Prim up. Your mom asked me to, said she felt safer with someone trusted to walk with her. Anyways as I was walking by the bakery I noticed Thyme in the shop, looking in really rough shape. I was gonna go check, same as I did every other day. That's when it got bad. Your mom, came over and started screaming at him 'It should be you in the Arena! Your brothers dying because of you!' She managed to knock him out against the door frame, and he fell into the streets, right at mine and Prims feet. We knew we couldn't carry him ourselves, so I asked a few of my friends to help. We got him to your mothers, Katniss. He's been there ever since. He hasn't woken up yet, but..."

That's when Prim's voice spoke "Mom thinks it could be any minute now."

Peeta said "Thank you for taking care of him. My mom beats us, all the time. Beat me for burning the bread I gave to Katniss. I didn't think she'd actually knock one of us unconscious." Rhye said "That's it. I can't take it anymore. I'm gonna go talk to someone about her behavior."

Rhye walked off, with Delly. Haymitch and Effie also returned to their home, while Peeta me and Prim went into my old home. "Mom!" I called. I haven't been here since we told her about the baby.

WE heard the clatter in the kitchen and went there. "How is he?" Peeta asked, seeing Thyme on the kitchen table. "He'll live. It wouldn't even be possible if Gale and Prim hadn't gotten him here with the help of the friends." I looked to Peeta. We definitely owed Gale.

Peeta pulled me into his side, probably to keep himself from breaking down. "Peeta." We heard a voice rasp. WE look down to Thyme. "We're here brother. Your alright." Peeta soothed.

"Rhye. Did he make it?" Thyme rasped out, his eyes opening to look at Peeta and I. "He made it, and so did Delly. She faked her own death so they both could come home."

"What's gonna happen to mom?" he asked. Peeta said "Rhye is taking care of it." Thyme managed a nod. "As soon as He is able to eat, and move around on his own or with some help He can leave."

Both Peeta and I agreed he was gonna stay with us. Rhye came and told us their mom was gonna be executed for the abuse of her children, Usually there was some sort of trial, but I guess the townspeople or maybe even the peacekeepers themselves, saw how bad Thyme was that day. The execution would be in three days.

Thyme was up and talking, so he should be able to attend with us.

* * *

-A couple days later.-

"Today, we are gathered here to witness an execution for one of the most horrific cases ever. The Bakers wife, Constance, has been accused and found guilty of mistreating her sons. Although there was no trial, we have proof from a recent incident. The incident in which I refer is when she beat her oldest son Thyme Mellark, almost to death. The town took him to Ms. Everdeen, for healing. Before we execute her, would her family like to say something to her?" The mayor stated.

Thyme, limped up. "I wish I never let this abuse go on for years. You blame me for what happened in the arena for both Peeta and Rhye. There was nothing I could do for Peeta. I was close enough to see Peeta's face. He shook his head when i went to volunteer. I won't ever forgive you, A mother is supposed to protect and love her children. You just beat us. Goodbye." He limped back over to where I was sitting with Peeta.

Peeta and Rhye went up together, saying pretty much what Thyme said but added that she didn't have any faith in either of them when they were reaped and that she didn't know how much that hurt. They came back over and Peeta held me close fearing he'd break down.

I knew deep down the boys cared for their mother, even since she abused them. Just like I still care for my mother, even though she left Prim and I to fend for ourselves. "It's OKay. It's OKay Peeta." I soothed. Once the peacekeeper shot their mother in the head, the baker came over to us. "you five are all I have left in this world." His voice was grave.

Later that night, we all sat on our couch with Haymitch and Effie. "Snow and Coin are dead? Who's taking over..." I stammered out. "and How?" Peeta said "After the games, Haymitch and I slipped some nightlock berries in their rooms."

Haymitch then said "Paylor is taking over as president, and her daughter is taking over as head of District 8."

We were safe from the Hunger games. But Peeta and I still had our fears of being parents.


	5. Surprises and News

Everlark.

Occ characters: I don't own the baker or his wife BUT I did/will be giving them a name. Bakers name is Matzo

Rhye

Thyme

Rue Angel

Cinnamon Gale

been a month since the last chap. Kat is four months now.

* * *

Katniss's Prov:

I was getting ready for my doctors appointment one morning, when I noticed something in the mirror. "Peeta?" I called, He had just been in our bathroom so I knew he would hear me.

He came almost immediately. "What's wrong Kat?" He asked. "Look. I'm a lot bigger then I was..." Peeta, came over placing his hand on my baby bump.

"Our little baby." He whispered. "Are you sure Thyme, Rhye and your dad can't handle the bakery on their own? I really want you at this appointment." I asked. Peeta was helping his family in the bakery, since our return.

"i'm sorry, baby.I really hate to miss this appointment, but you forgot Thyme has a counseling appointment, and Rhye has some errands to do with Delly today." I frowned. "I did forget.. It's Okay.."

Peeta kissed my head. "I'm sorry, Kat. I'm so so Sorry. You know I would be there in a heartbeat if I could." "No I know, It's Okay." I responded.

President Paylor, had constructed a hospital in the poorer distracts and till those were finished she gave some of the equipment they'd be using to the local healers, Like my mom, and district midwives. Also in each district she placed a counselor for those who lost a loved one, like in the Hunger Games, Victors of the Hunger Games, or just had a traumatic incident, like the Mellark boys.

"I want to talk about names when we get home tonight." I said, grabbing my shirt from the bed.

"Of course. Hey, Why don't you stop by the Bakery after your appointment?" Peeta asked sweetly. Too sweetly for my taste but I agreed, and left for my moms.

Peeta was up to something. I tried to think of what he could be up to. It wasn't his birthday, It wasn't my birthday... I kept racking my brain, trying to think but gave up. Mom did the ultrasound, and said "Do you want to know what the baby... or should I say babies?" This was my first ultrasound, and mom's first time performing one. I looked to the screen, where I did see 2 babies. I was shocked. This is why I was bigger, than I thought I was supposed to be.

I nodded, wanting to know the genders. Mom told me. I was shocked, but thanked her. Prim would be out of school soon, so I'd just go to the bakery or the Hob. I left and walked to the Bakery.

I walked into the Hob, deciding to try and get some meat and veggies for dinner. Once I got that, I went to school yard, where Prim was waiting patiently. She ran to me, as I slung my bag over my shoulder. As we passed the bakery, Prim said "Lets go in, Katniss! PLease!" I chuckled as we walked up to the door going in.

"There's My beautiful wife." Peeta said as he approached us. "Hey Prim." His smile was as warm as ever. "Kat You Okay?" Thyme asked, as he came in followed by Rhye and Delly.

I turned and said "Hey. Delly, Rhye can you take Prim home for me?" Delly and Rhye nodded, as they left with Prim. "Peeta, I got it from here." Thyme said, softly. Peeta smiled gratefully, before looking to me and said "Just let me wash up a bit." I waited for him, while Thyme went back getting his apron on. Peeta came over to me carrying a couple loaves of bread.

"Ready Kat?" His arm wrapped around my waist. We walked out of the bakery. "Effie and Haymitch are coming over tonight." I smiled a bit, as I said "Great. Are your brothers and Delly coming too?" I had hoped I had enough meat. "Yes. Why? are you worried about us not having enough meat?" I frowned.

"I'm gonna have to go hunt. We can put the meat I bought from the hob, in the freezer. We can cook it up tomorrow." I said, as we walked up to our home. We went inside putting the meat in the freezer.

"Be careful." Peeta said, kissing my head as I grabbed my fathers bow and arrow. There was no rule against it now. I said "Of course. I'll be back soon." I walked out to the woods. I hunted, grabbing 4 deer 4 rabbits, and about 8 fish. I went back home, placing my game bag on the table. "Sounds like a lot." Peeta commented, as I opened it up, pulling out the meat. "I'll can whip up some stews. and I can fry up the fish. Why don't you go tell your mom and Prim to come on over, for dinner?"

I nodded, going to pick up the phone calling my mom and told her to come over for dinner. I hung up and went back to the kitchen before saying "Mom told me what the baby is." Peeta looked up at me and said "What is the baby?"

I took a deep breath before saying "Well before I tell you that. There is not just one baby growing, inside me. There are two." Peeta looked to me, shock registering on his face. He was finishing cooking.

"Wow. Two?" His voice was definitely happy. I said "Yes. Now for the genders."

Peeta looked to me, curiously. "And?" I said "Two healthy baby..."

Just then there was a knock. I groaned as I went to the door, opening it. I hated early. "Gale." I said, surprised. "We weren't expecting you. Do you wanna come in and stay for dinner? Everyone's coming over. We have some news."

Gale said "As fun as that sounds..." I knew he didn't care for Haymitch or Effie, Haymitch because he drinks himself crazy and Effie cause she's so perky. "I just came to say I'm leaving District 12. I got offered a job in in District 2, and I'm gonna take it."

I felt as if a hole had been punched in my gut. My heart ached. My best friend, the reason for Thyme being alive, the reason Prim and my mom were alive when I returned from the Games, was leaving.

"When do you leave?" I asked. Gale said "On the morning train."

I nodded, as Peeta came over. "Kat? Are you Okay?" He asked putting an arm on my shoulder. "Gale whats going on?" Peeta asked.

"I just came by to say..." Gale started. "He's leaving." I finished, my voice cracking as I leaned into Peeta's arms. "Kat, I'll come visit. I promise." Gale promised. "My Mom, doesn't want to go neither does Rory or Posy. I can earn more money at the new job, and I'll be coming back every month to give it to my mom. Can you promise me something? Both of you?"

Me and Peeta looked at Gale. "I promise. I won't let your family starve. I owe you. You didn't let my mom or Prim starve, You saved Thyme. Peeta and I are extremely grateful. I swear. Your family won't starve. And if something happens, We won't let them split up Rory and Posy." I stated, Peeta nodding. "I promise." He said soft.

Gale sighed with relief, as he said "Thank you both. Teach Rory to hunt Kat. HE can use my bow." I hugged Gale promising him I would. Peeta also gave Gale a hug before he left.

I turned to Peeta and he said "Hey Come here." His arms collapsed around my waist as I started sobbing into his chest. "I'm sorry Kat." Peeta kissed my head, and rocked me a bit to calm me down.

"Better?" He asked once I've calmed down. "I guess. I'm gonna go clean up my face a bit. I'll be down in a minute." I went up splashing cold water on my face. Once I feel like evidence I was crying was non existent I went downstairs, to see our guests have arrived. "Late. Young lady, don't you know its rude, to arrive..." I heard Effie's beginning of a lecture.

"Not when it's the home of the host/Hostess." I said, with a smile. We all ate in silence, and after dinner I said "Peeta and I have a couple surprises."

Everyone looked at Peeta and I expectantly. "Katniss is pregnant with..." Haymitch said "We all know shes pregnant, Peeta." Effie smacked him lightly, for interrupting.

I smiled and said "Thanks Effie. AS Peeta was saying I'm Pregnant with Twins, just discovered thanks to the technology of the Capitol. Also just discovered, the sexes. One Baby is a Girl and The second is a boy."

Peeta's reaction was to kiss me passionately. I knew he'd be excited. Thyme, Rhye, Delly, and Prim immediately hugged me close. Mom had known, was just as excited. Haymitch and Effie hugged us. Everyone was excited. We also found out that Rhye and Delly were getting married. We were so happy for them. Even Haymitch and Effie offered to do a double ceremony.

* * *

Later that night, We were laying in our bed. "I had a name idea for our daughter." Peeta said, as I propped myself up on my elbow. "I want to name her Rue." Peeta stated.

I smiled and said "I love it. Rue Angel Mellark. It's a good way honor her." Peeta sighed with relief, and said "I'm glad. Now for our son... It's Tradition, to use a bread name, like mine, Thyme's and Rhye's. But I know what his middle name is gonna be."

I said "Cinnamon Gale Mellark. We could call him Cinna for short." Effie still kept in contact with the Capitol. She discovered that Cinna had been killed, We didn't know why. I hid away from the world in mine and Peeta's room for a week.

Peeta said "It's perfect. Rue Angel and Cinnamon Gale."

I smiled, laying my head on his chest. We fell asleep gently.

* * *

I woke a little later than I normally would, to find Peeta's side of the bed completely empty but on the pillow a note.

 _ **'My beautiful Katniss,**_

 _ **Sorry you had to wake to find me gone, but I had to get to the bakery. Don't worry I'm safe. Gale came by this morning, while you slept. He said that he'll call once he got settled. I didn't tell him anything about Cinnamon and Rue. You should tell him. Rhye rang me this morning to, and said that Delly is gonna stop by at noonish with Effie, Your mom and Prim. I'll be back late. Haymitch, my Dad, Thyme and Rhye are going out. I know you can't sleep without me being there but try for me.**_

 _ **I love you.**_

 _ **Peeta.'**_

Great. Peeta was gonna be gone all day. I quickly dressed and went to the kitchen to find yet another note.

 _ **'Kat,**_

 ** _All you need to do is warm up the soups from yesterday. Also there's some treats in the microwave._**

 ** _Enjoy._**

 ** _Peeta.'_**

I smiled, and started to heat up the soups. I opened the microwave, and saw 2 baskets. One contained cinnamon buns and the other contained Cheesy buns. I warmed them up as well, just as there was a knock. "It's Open!" I called. I heard it open and then my name. "In the kitchen!" I called. I turned and saw Delly and my mom with Prim. "Hey, Welcome. Come have a seat. Just warming up the leftovers." I sat the buns on the table, just as another knock happened.

I went to open it, and let Effie in. The wedding's were tomorrow, so the girls hung out with me all day.

It must've been just passed midnight when I heard footsteps coming towards the door. Not sure who or what it was, I loaded my bow. The door opened and Peeta said "You gonna shoot me Kat?" I sat the bow down throwing my arms around him.

"Hey, What's wrong?" He asked. I looked at him and said "I just missed you." He kissed me gently.

"and I missed you, my dear. Now lets get some sleep. Tomorrow is a 'Big, Big Day.'" He said quoting what Effie had said to us multiple times. I smiled, and we went to lay down.

* * *

 _ **A/N: was tempted to do the wedding's here, but decided to stop here. The wedding's/Reception's will be in the next chapters. :D :D :D How do you like THe names?**_


	6. WeddingsMorning after

Everlark.

Occ characters: I don't own the baker, Katniss's mom or his wife BUT I did/will be giving them a name. Bakers name is Matzo, Katniss's mom: Jamie

Rhye

Thyme

Rue Angel

Cinnamon Gale

* * *

Katniss's Prov:

I sat up in bed, Peeta was already downstairs. I could hear his movements. I got dressed in my matron of Honor dress, before joining my husband. "Kat not so loud." He groaned. "What's wro..." I then realized what really happened. "You got drunk last night. Hungover this morning?"

Peeta said "Don't be mad. We were celebrating." I wasn't mad. Haymitch, Thyme and Rhye got Peeta out of the house, while the girls came over to finish getting ready. Effie, and Delly stayed at Rhye's house, while Rhye and Thyme stayed with Haymitch. It is bad luck after all for the groom to see the bride before the wedding. Me and Peeta decided to renew our vows today with the others. Although Peeta and I must be immune to bad luck.

The ceremony was right in the middle of the square, which was highly decorated for the occasion. I stood across from Haymitch, Rhye, Peeta and Thyme. My mom and Prim stood behind me.

Effie and Delly came gracefully down the aisle. The Mayor made the usual remarks, he always did at weddings. "Do you Haymitch Abernathy, Peeta Mellark and Rhye Mellark take these three lovely ladies to be your lawfully wedded wives? for richer, For poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

Rhye, Peeta and Haymitch both smiled, and said "We do." The Mayor then turned to Effie and Delly. "And do you Effie Trinket, Katniss Everdeen and Delly Cartwright take these three men to be your lawfully wedded husbands? For richer, For Poorer, In sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

Effie, Delly and I all said "We do." The Mayor said "Then I now pronounce you Husbands and wives. You May kiss your brides." With that we all kissed our husbands. The cheer of the entire district was able to break us apart after a few moments. "May I introduce Mr. and Mrs Haymitch Abernathy, Mr and Mrs Peeta Mellark, and Mr and Mrs. Rhye Mellark." The district continued cheering.

Effie managed to convince the Capitol to cater the weddings. We all ate and danced. "Kat? Are you alright?" I was not aware of who was talking, I had sat down at the bridal table, head in my hand.

* * *

Peeta's prov:

I was over by my brothers and father. "Peeta!" I heard some shout, from a few feet away. I looked in the direction of my wife, Hazelle was beside her flagging me over.

"Excuse me a minute." I said, to my family before I walked over. "Hazelle, What's wrong?" I asked, concerned. "Somethings wrong with Kat. She's not responding to me."

I knelt in down at her side, my hand on her lap. "Kat? Honey." I called gently. I saw her eyes lock on mine or a moment. I sighed with relief, before saying "What did you drink?" She didn't answer, just rose and staggered to the bakery- the closest place with a bathroom.

"Is it possible someone slipped something into her drink?" I asked Hazelle.

"I mean it is possible. If someone didn't know which glass was hers." Hazelle responded. The glass was half full. "Thanks for flagging me over. I'm gonna go check on her." I walked to the bakery, and went in and straight to the bathroom. I knocked soft. "Kat? It's Me." I called. "Peeta..." She moaned out. I went in and knelt beside her. "I'm here. I'm right here."

"Sorry..." She whispered, leaning into the comfort of my arms. "Do you feel better?" I asked, kissing her head. "no... I think someone gave me the wrong drink... It tasted different. But I thought it must've been cause it was a different flavor thing, So I drank half of it. That's when I got the off feeling... I didn't even Here Hazelle talking. But I heard your voice..."

"Do you wanna go home?" I asked, standing up pulling her carefully with me. "I want to go home. I really don't feel well... I'm just gonna say bye to your brothers and Delly, dad, My mom, Prim, Haymitch and Effie." I nodded, and said "Lets go." We went back out to the crowd, which had lessened grately.

"There she is." I heard Haymitch's drunken voice, which lets face it caused Kat to cringe. "Hey I think we're gonna head home... Not really feeling well." Haymitch, Effie, Rhye, Delly, Dad, My mom, and Prim gave us a round of hugs and told us a goodbye and that they would check in on us in the morning. Kat leaned into me as we walked to the VIctor's Village.

"I want you to go straight to bed when we get inside. You really don't look well." I told my beautiful wife. She nodded, not even arguing. Once we got inside, she went up to our room. I got her some crackers, a glass of water, and made a mental note to call her mom in the morning for a headache remedy.

"PEETA!" Her screams came from the room, sent me running. "Kat. I'm here." I said, as I ran into our room. I wrapped my arms around her as she clung to my shirt sobbing. "it's alright. I'm right here." I rocked her back and forth. She calmed down about 10 minutes later, looking up to my face. "Are you alright love?"

She shook her head, I saw the fear in her eyes. "I'm sorry, I had a nightmare..." I said "You haven't had a nightmare since we got rid of Snow and Coin."

"I know... Which is why it scared me. I'm sorry..." I shook my head, holding her so I could see more of her beautiful face.

"Don't you dare apologize for something you have no control over. OKay? It's alright. I promise." I said, softly. "Thank you." She said soft.

I laid her back down and kissed her head. "Sleep now, my wife." I wrapped my arms around her, letting her cuddle close to me. "I'll keep you three safe. I promise." I whispered to her, letting her fall asleep.

I woke up to find my wife, vacant from my arms. I sighed getting up from bed, and wandered into the bathroom where indeed my wife was. "Kat honey." I said softly as I sat beside her.

"I don't know how the hell Haymitch manages to go around drunk all the time. I've barley seen him thrown up once since that night on the train after the reaping. Why is he never puking his guts out?!" I just rubbed her back,softly.

"It's OK, Kat. I promise." I got her back to bed as the phone rang. I picked it up, since we got one in our room. "Mellark residents. Effie, I don't think Kat wants any company... Especially not Haymitch... Well cause she just complained about him, and is suffering bad over here... Headache. Nausea... Well sorry... maybe tomorrow." I hung up, resting my hands on Kat's belly when Rue and Cinna kicked.

"Ow." I heard her groan. "Body hurting?" She nodded, as I picked up the phone. Dialing her moms house, and waited. "Jamie? Peeta here... No... She's not Okay... Can you come over? I'll explain then... Yes some herbs for pain would be much appreciated... Maybe something to help her sleep? Great, THank You. See ya soon." I hung up and turned to my wide.

"How you feeling?" I asked, soft. "Alright... Just tired... But I don't want to sleep. The nightmares..."

"Don't fear those nightmares, Kat. The Games, are gone. Everyone's safe." I soothed. She nodded once, before saying "I want to go down... maybe try eating some toast?" I smiled, hearing that. She stood, and I wrapped my arm around her waist.

"Remind me to have you test the drinks at public events, from now on." She said, as we walked. "I promise."

I sat her on the couch, handing her a blanket. "here you just rest, I'll go make you something okay?" She nodded, as I kissed her head. "Peeta?"

I turned to her. "Hmm?" "love you, Thank you for taking care of me." She responded. I smiled wider. "I love you too, my kitten. And your my wife, Of course I'd take care of you." I said kissing her head.

Just then there was a knock, causing her to say "Are we expecting someone?" I said "Yeah. I'll be right back." I opened the door, to reveal Jamie. We stepped out, and I said "Someone at the reception accidently poured her some alcohol. Probably not thinking, or realizing which cup was hers. She drank half before Hazelle called me over."

Jamie said "That explains a lot last night. How much did she consume? How has she been through out the night, and this morning?"

I said "Half a glass. She went straight up to bed, and fell asleep... I was getting her crackers, some water when she screamed my name from a nightmare. I calmed her down, we fell asleep and stayed asleep. I woke, and she was throwing up in the bathroom. Got her back to bed, after she complained about how Haymitch never gets like this that we've seen apart from one time on the train. I got a call from Effie wanting to come over and Hang with Kat, But I said no. I rested my hand on her belly, where our babies kicked she said ow. The kicks weren't hard at all. It was body aches. That's about it."

Jamie nodded and we went into the house. I saw Kat sleeping. "Alright, well I'm gonna check on the babies if you want to see them on the screen?" She gestured to the ultrasound. I said "As much as I'd love to, I promised her I'd make her some toast for her to eat."

Jamie handed me 4 different herbs, and I took them gratefully. Each bottle was labeled. I made some breakfast for us, putting a couple pieces of herbs in Katniss's tea. "Peetaa..." My wifes soft whimpers came. I picked up the tray and carried into the other room. "Eat up Jamie." I said, before kissing my wifes head. "Sh it's okay..." Kat's eyes flew open, locking on mine.

"Here Kat, Eat some toast, and drink some tea." Jamie said placing the plate on Katniss's lap, as I took the cup helping my wife sit up and drink it. While Kat ate her toast, Me and Jamie ate our breakfast. "Thank you for coming over this morning... I was gonna call you anyways this morning for a headache remedy."

Jamie said "Peeta, You don't have to Thank me. We're family, I'm not gonna let you guys fend for yourselves again. I promise." I smiled at that, and said "Still, I really appreciate it." She nodded and patted my arm. Then excused herself and left. I heard the phone ring, I looked at my wife who was eating her toast. I brought the dishes to the kitchen, where the phone was ringing. I picked up.

"Mellark residence... Hey Thyme, what's up? No I can't come in today... Kat's not okay to be left alone. She needs me... Please... Can't you and Dad work it out? Then Call see if Rhye can... I really can't leave her... I hate interrupting them too, but If Kat didn't need me as bad as she does today I'd come in... If he can't, then call me back.. I'll figure it out... Thanks Thyme.. Bye.." I hung up, and started cleaning up.

I was to engulfed in washing the dishes, I didn't hear the soft patter of my wife's feet as she entered the room. "Peeta?" Her voice called. I looked up, drying my hands on the towel. "Are you alright?" I asked, walking over to her.

"Yeah... Feeling a lot bet..." Just then the phone rang, interrupting her. I picked it up. "Hello? Thyme. Alright, I'll figure something out... See ya soon." I hung up.

"I'll go get dressed. I assume you don't want to leave me here alone?" I chuckled and said "You have 10 minutes, Mrs. Mellark." My wife went up and changed. I packed up a nap sack with a few of her favorites in case she got hungry, and the herbs.

When she came down, We got our boots on. I handed her her father's hunting jacket, slipping it over her shoulders. I knew it didn't cover her growing belly, but it did keep her warm. I pulled my jacket on, as we walked out. I kept an arm around her waist, just as we approached the bakery I felt slippery patches.

"Careful. Its a little slippery." I warned Katniss, but I didn't get it out quick enough. She slipped on the slippery patch, despite my grip being tighter than normal twisting her ankle and falling on her arm. "Oww..." She mumbled, as I carefully helped her back up. I managed to get her into the bakery. The shop was a major part, but there was the house side on the left. So I led Kat that way, sitting her on the couch. "Here we go." I kissed her head. "Try and rest. If you need anything, and I mean anything, just call out my name, dad's, or Thymes. They'll get me if I don't hear."

She nodded, as I sat the nap sack beside her. "There's snacks in the bag if you get hungry. I'll check on you soon." She nodded again, and I stepped back into the bakery.

"THanks for coming in bro." I heard Thyme say as I put my apron on. "Sure." I responded. "How's Katniss doing?"

"She had half a glass of alcohol on accident last night, so it's been rough. That combined with nightmares. Our morning has been horrid. But she's sleeping now... Or I hope she is." I said, glancing at the door.

"I'm gonna go back to the kitchen area, If she screams anything at all get me." He nodded, giving me a sympathetic look. I knew they felt guilty for calling me in, but I knew why they did. Dad was working on custom orders all day.

I was working on making the dough for the bread, not really thinking about anything, when I heard my name. I looked up and saw my dad. "Dad." "I thought you weren't coming in today?" I was shocked, Dad didn't know.

"Thyme called me. He can't manage the storefront and the ovens by himself. You're doing the custom orders. I had to bring Kat with me, got her settled on the couch..." Dad said "She took the nap sack up to your old room with my help. couldn't sleep she said. to much noise."

"Thanks dad. She's not screaming is she?" I asked, just as Thyme shot me a look. I said "Watch the oven." I went up the stairs to my old room.

"NO! NO!PEETA! RUE! CINNA! RUE ANGEL! CINNAMON! GALE! MOM! PRIM! GALE! MATZO! THYME! RHYE! DELLY! HAYMITCH! EFFIE!" Her screams, frantic. I burst through the door, immediately bringing her to my chest. "Kat, wake up! WAKE UP!" I was pleading, Her sobs got louder. "KATNISS EVERDEEN MELLARK! WAKE UP AND LOOK AT ME!" I practically shouted, which worked her eyes locked on mine. "Everyone's safe. OKay? Everyone's safe." I kissed her head.

She just clung to my shirt. This was tearing my heart in two. "Kat I can't stay up here, I need to get down to the bakery... But I got an idea." I took off my hoodie I wore when i had to work late, wrapping it around her. That calmed her, she mumbled a thanks before drifting back to sleep. I went back and continued working.

"Closing time Peeta." Thyme called as I took two fresh loaves of bread out of the oven. "You take them. You and Kat need them more." Thyme said, soft. "No You keep a loaf." I insisted. HE said "Deal. We'll see you tomorrow?" I nodded. Kat came down, Dad must've gotten her. I hadn't ran up to her since I wrapped the hoodie around her. We went home and cooked up her hunted meat.


	7. Kat's prebirthday

Everlark.

Occ characters: I don't own the baker, Katniss's mom or his wife BUT I did/will be giving them a name. Bakers name is Matzo, Katniss's mom: Jamie

Rhye

Thyme

Rue Angel

Cinnamon Gale

* * *

Katniss's Prov:

Peeta and I woke up in the morning. "Good Morning Kitten." I smiled, and said "I like that nickname. I was gonna see if Rory wanted to come with me and hunt today, is that OKay?" I knew with Gale gone, Peeta didn't like when I went hunting alone.

"Sure no problem. Bring home some squirrels, and a Rabbit." I nodded, promising him. "Can you make some Cheesy buns and cinnamon buns for us to take? maybe a couple batches? I promised we'd make sure they had enough, but haven't really done that yet." I asked sweetly. Peeta nodded, and said "Get ready. I'll go make them now." I dressed quickly, and went downstairs.

I picked up the nap sack, Peeta and I had, making sure I had everything we would need in the event one of us got hurt. "Kat?" Peeta handed me, a couple baskets. "Here we go. One's for you and Rory to take, the other is for them to keep."

I smiled. "Thanks Honey." I covered them, putting one in the bag. I picked up the arrow quivers, and both arrows. Gale stored his here. "Be safe." I nodded, kissing him.

I left and walked to the Hawthorns. I knocked, and waited. It was Saturday. Hazelle opened the door, smiling at me. "Katniss! What a surprise! How are you?" I smiled, and said "I am well. Here's some cheesy buns and Cinnamon buns, Freshly baked." I handed her the basket, before saying "I was thinking, Could I take Rory hunting with me today? I promised Gale I would teach him to hunt."

Rory came running over, and said "PLease Mom!" Hazelle said "Okay, But Rory. You have to listen to Katniss, do exactly as she says." Rory promised, and we went to the woods. We had grabbed Prims old wagon, to bring back the meat in. I handed Rory Gale's bow and an Arrow. I taught him the proper stance, which he was good at.

"Try shooting that squirrel." I said as he shot the squirrel down. I smiled, as he ran to get it but I stopped him. "Rory, get behind me." It was an order, which He obeyed. I loaded my bow, aimed and shot what seemed like a mountain lion type cat, or it could've been a big wild dog. I wasn't sure what kind of animal it was, but I killed it. "Stay here." I said, going closer. Once I made sure it was dead. I got Rory to help put it on the wagon. He put his squirrel in a medium sized bag.

We got a ton more, I packed a few squirrels and rabbits in my bag. We had set and checked the snares, before heading back to 12. The electric fence was taken down, and replaced by a regular fence with a gate. We opened the gate and walked through. WE came to the Victors village first, and dropped off a few slabs of meat to mom, and Haymitch. Effie would cook it up. Then we went to the Hob, and traded for things we'd need before sending the rest to Gale in District two with a note saying how much we missed him and how well we are here, At the end of the letter I wrote 'Ps I have some news for you, please call me'.

"That was fun Kat! Thank you!" Rory said, as we approached his house. Hazelle was waiting for us. "How'd it go?" She asked.

"He was very good, and listened when I told him to do something. What's in his bag, should keep you guys set for a couple days. I'll bring some more on Monday." I responded, ruffling Rory's hair. He was so much like Gale. "Thank you Katniss, but are you sure?" I nodded.

I went to the bakery, and was about to go in. I had sat both sets of bows and arrows, in the wagon with the nap sack and game bag. I knew the Time and the bakery would be closing. Peeta came out, and said "We're closing soon... Oh Hey Kat. I'll be out in a minute." He finished and came out. We walked home, together. "I got a ton of Rabbit and Squirrels."

Peeta said "Excellent. I want to make you something special, since tomorrow we're all going over to your mom's." I said "I know, Hey can you grab some bread for tonight?"

"I Made 12 extra loves. Thyme asked me to make some, extra. Made a couple for him and dad, Us, Your mom and Prim, Effie and Haymitch, Then made some for the Hawthorns. I thought we could drop them off before we headed home?" Peeta said with a grin. I said "Perfect." HE came out with a large basket full of bread. We went to the Hawthorns first. "MOM! KATNISS AND PEETA ARE HERE!" Rory yelled, seeing us coming from the window.

Hazelle came over, smiling wide. "Peeta, Katniss. How are you?" We smiled wide and said "We're good. We were just about to head home, but wanted to drop off something." We handed her one of the baskets with 2 loaves of bread in it. "Freshly baked." Peeta said with a smile.

"This is way too much to accept... Let me at least..." I shook my head, and said "You guys are part of our family, We want you to have it. You don't have to pay us for anything. We know money's tight for you guys, right now."

Hazelle said "Are you guys absolutely sure we can't do anything in return for the meat and bread?" I looked to Peeta and said "We're sure. We do have to go, But we'll see you tomorrow." SHe nodded and we headed to the Victors Village. We stopped at Haymitch and Effie's first, delivering their bread, and continued to each house, that was occupied. We went back to our room.

"Hey sweetie, go rest I'll make dinner." Peeta said heading to the kitchen. I sat on the couch smiling, I knew what all this was about. Tomorrow was my birthday. Just then the phone rang. I went to pick it up.

"Mellark residence. Hey Gale! I'm glad you got the meat! Ahh Yes, as you know I am pregnant. But I am pregnant with twins... One girl, and one boy... The Names are Rue Angel Mellark, and Cinnamon Gale Mellark. Cinnamon's nicknames Cinna... Of course I'd use your name as his middle name, Besides Peeta you were the only other one who bothered to help me through the the worst time of my life... I'll always be grateful. I was sick for a day, but took Rory out hunting today. He's very good. Killed half the lot we brought back. Traded it, and gave the rest to the family... Just like his big Brother... Don't worry If I sense any trouble at all I'll let you know. Hey Gale, I gotta go now. Peeta just finished dinner... Awe Thanks Gale... Alright, See ya soon, Bye..." I hung up turning to Peeta.

"You OK?" Peeta asked. I looked to him, nodding once. "I'm okay. Come on lets eat." I sat down as Peeta put a plate in front of me, It was Rabbit and squirrel pie- one of my favorite meals he made. "Looks Delicious!" I said grinning.

"Anything for my beautiful wife." Peeta responded, happily. We ate happily, just talking about everything. I finished before rising to get the dishes, but Peeta stopped me. "No, Kat. I'm cleaning up. You help me every other night. But tonight, and tomorrow You are resting. No arguing, please."

"Peeta, Just because it's my birthday doesn't mean I don't have to help you. I know I don't have to help you, but I want to." I stated simply.

Peeta said "Honey, You help me so much. Your not just my wife. You're my whole world, You and our babies are my first priority." He cradled my face in his hands, before continuing. "If I lost you and our babies, I... I don't know what I would do. So let me spoil you tonight and tomorrow."

"Alright, Peeta." He smiled, and said "go lie down, I'll be up soon."

I nodded and said "I love you." He smiled, kissing me soft and said "I love you too." I went up and went to the bathroom, showering.

* * *

Peeta's Prov:

I walked into mine and Katniss's room frowning, But grinned when I heard her the shower running. I moved the blankets and pillows, so Kat could just lay down. "Owww. Peeta..." I heard my wife moan out in pain. that concerned me.

"Katniss?" I called, opening the door a crack. She looked up, flushing a deep shade of red. "pain... They just kicked, a little more painful then normal, slipped on the soap..."

I said "Hey, it's alright love. I'm right here." I picked up a towel, and helped her up wrapping the towel around her. After I got her situated, I looked at her hip. "Just looks a little bruised Kitten." I said, running my fingers through her soft silky hair.

"There's still shooting pain, Peeta." She said looking to me.

"where's the most pain?" I asked. She didn't answer, her eyes just locked on mine. "I'm gonna be right back." I got up and went got her some tea with pain relieving herbs. I brought it up, and helped her to drink it.

"If that doesn't help, I'll call your mom. But I want to try it first." I said, tucking her in. She nodded, as I laid beside her. I felt her head on my chest. "Sleep Kitten." She closed her eyes.

In the morning I woke up and made her breakfast in bed.


	8. Birthday and Baby shower part 1

Everlark.

Occ characters: I don't own the baker, Katniss's mom or his wife BUT I did/will be giving them a name. Bakers name is Matzo, Katniss's mom: Jamie

Rhye

Thyme

Rue Angel

Cinnamon Gale

Also I was thinking I'd just do Katniss's birthday, But I'm gonna do a baby shower combined with her birthday

* * *

Katniss's Prov:

I woke up to Peeta coming in with some food. "Happy birthday." He said grinning. "Thanks Peeta." I said, sitting up. "Hows the pain?" He asked.

I ate breakfast before I said "A lot better." After breakfast, Peeta said "I do have to run to town this morning, want to join me?"

"I'd love to." We both dressed, before getting our coats and boots on.

We headed to the town, looking at stuff. "Katniss! Come with me this way!" Rory said, running over to us. "Go on Kat, I have to get something." Rory and I walked to the opposite side. "Happy birthday Katniss!" Rory said, and I thanked him.

"Rory, your mother wants you home now." Peeta said, coming over carrying about 3 boxes. I looked at him soft. "What's that?" I asked.

Peeta said "A surprise. Haymitch and Effie have something too, saw them at the station." WE went home, and Peeta handed me one of the boxes.

"Peeta, you don't have to get me anything. You give me everything just by breathing." I said, taking the box.

"What makes you think this one is from me? Effie said that Cinna made a ton of clothes, 5 for you and maybe 20 for the babies, half boy and half girl. He had a college in 2, he kept them safe Gale must've said something and sent them here." Peeta responded.

"so this box is from Cinna?" I asked, as I slowly lifted the box. Peeta said "Yes. The other two are from me."

I opened the box, gasping at the dress. "Wear it tonight. Please." Peeta begged. "Of course." I was excited, But then Peeta sat one of the other boxes on my lap. "The last one, is gonna wait." Peeta insisted.

I opened the second one, it was simple yet elegant heart shaped locket. I gasped, looking up to Peeta. "Peeta, this must've cost a fortune!"

He said "Hey, We have more than enough for everything you want, and our needs." It was true, President Paylor agreed to keep paying the Victors from the games. "Open it up." Peeta said.

I opened the locket, on one side, was Mom, Gale and Prim on one side and me and Peeta on the other. "Peeta. I love it. I do." He smiled, and took the locket. He unlocked the claps and put it around my neck, clasping it again. "How does it look on me?"

"Stunning as usual." Peeta said, grinning. It was closed to the time we had to go. "I'm gonna go change." I went up to our room, with the dress. I slipped into it, grinning. I went downstairs, and took Peeta's hand. "Think it's got the flames?" I shook my head. "No I don't think so. Not all Cinna's stuff had flames unless we were getting interviewed. We walked over to my mom's. "Ow, Peeta wait."

Peeta looked to me and said "Are you OKay?" I took a minute, before nodding once. "Rue and Cinna,are kicking really hard." I said, taking Peeta's hand. We went inside, where mom and Prim were waiting. We were the first to arrive.

"Happy birthday!" They said, giving me a hug. I hugged them back, when Peeta gestured to the kitchen to my mom. "Why don't you two have a seat?" Mom said, as Prim and I sat down. "Hows my niece and Nephew? And what are their names?"

I said "They're kicking me hard. Their names are Rue Angel and Cinnamon 'Cinna' Gale." Prim said "Rue? Like the girl from 11, who was your Ally?" I nodded and said "She was."

"Katniss?" I looked up and said "I'm alright." Effie, Haymitch, and the Mellarks came all giving me a round of hugs. Mom was setting the food out, when there was a knock. I went to open it, letting the Hawthorns. "Happy Birthday Catnip." I heard after the others came in. I turned and said "Gale?"

He said "Surprise. I was able to get a couple days to come back, to surprise you for your birthday." I smiled and hugged him. "Thank you Gale."

Peeta came in and said "Hey Gale." I smiled wide, as Gale released me. Peeta said "Thank you." I looked to Peeta and said "You were in on this?"

Peeta smirked, and said "Guilty." I should be furious with him for lying, but I didn't have it. Not today. Finally my family, my full family, was here. Peeta, Mom, Prim, The Mellarks, The Abernathys, The Hawthorns. Everyone was here.

After dinner, Effie and Haymitch gave me a box, curiously I opened one, that was addressed to just me. Today was also the baby shower, so there were twice as many boxes. Inside, laid the dress I had worn from the capital, the first time, my interview dress. the one with the flames. I felt tears coming to my eyes, causing everyone to look at me. "Sshh it's okay. I know Cinna wanted to give it to you before we left, he told me. We forgot to grab it since we left in a hurry.." Peeta whispered. Effie said "I was able to get it here."

"I love it, It was my favorite dress there. I'm just surprised they kept it." I said, as Peeta sighed with relief. I looked to him before continuing. "Do you know everything everyone is giving me?"

"Only the birthday ones. Hey, they all came to me, for some advice. That's why your mom managed to make the Lamb Stew you loved in the capital. Thats why Gale's here, He was just gonna send something but I said 'No, don't just send it. Come give it to her yourself. Surprise her.'" Peeta stated.

I smiled even wider. The Hawthorns, minus Gale, Handed me a box. I opened it, inside laid the most beautiful fur coat. I looked to Hazelle, and said "Hazelle, Money's tight How did you be able to afford this? I know it must've cost a fortune!" It wasn't a secret, times were hard for everyone except the victors.

"Katniss, It doesn't matter the price. I got something you would love. Peeta said when you'd go off to get a break, during the games He'd see you eyeing the fur jackets. Effie got me connected to the seller. We owe you. With Gale in District 2 now, You're helping us live. You bring us meat, and fresh bread. You're keeping us from going hungry." Hazelle answered.

"I do love it. Thank you." I said, still amazed.

"Mine next Catnip." Gale's voice said. I said "Gale, You being here for my birthday... That was my one wish. To have my complete family here." Gale handed me a box.

"Trust me, You'll like it." I opened the box, and inside was something I didn't expect. "Gale." I said, wordlessly. Peeta was looking over my shoulder. Inside had been a book, it was titled 'Memories.' I opened the book, and inside were pictures, of us as kids with a story of a memory. The first one was the day we first officially met in the woods. The whole book was filled.

"Thanks, Gale." I smiled. Thyme and Matzo handed me another box. I opened it, and found a simple shirt, and leather pair of pants, the same outfit I had seen in the Capital with the fur jacket Hazelle gave me. I smiled, Thanking them. I felt Peeta smirking. His present was waiting till after mom and Prim.

Rhye and Delly, handed me a box. "We Owe you more than just what's in the box." Rhye said. "You didn't just give me and Rhye a chance to live, a happy life by giving me that liquid, but you saved his life. You saved us both." Delly continued. Rhye said "We owe you so much more than this." I opened the box, gasping loud looking to them, then back at Peeta. It was a recipe book of the foods Peeta and I loved in the Capital. I thanked them, still shocked by the book in my hands.

"Dinner at Katniss's and Peeta's from now!" Effie cheered. I chuckled and said "Yes!" I was excited. My mom and Prim said "We know you have everything you could want, but..." Prim took that as her cue, and left the room. "... I think this will be the best." I looked to Peeta, as Prim came back in.

"That dress looks lovely on you Girl on Fire."


	9. Birthday and Baby Shower part 2

Everlark.

Occ characters: I don't own the baker, Katniss's mom or his wife BUT I did/will be giving them a name. Bakers name is Matzo, Katniss's mom: Jamie

Rhye

Thyme

Rue Angel

Cinnamon Gale

Also I was thinking I'd just do Katniss's birthday, But I'm gonna do a baby shower combined with her birthday

* * *

Katniss's Prov:

My jaw dropped at the sound of that voice. I looked up, as the tears flooded down my cheeks. "Cinna?! But How?" I had to admit, I hated Effie when I first met her. Cinna was my first real capital friend. I came to love Effie. I stood, going over and hugged Cinna, making sure it wasn't a dream. It wasn't a dream. He was real. "How?!" I said.

"I couldn't stand being in the Capital. Peeta and Haymitch, helped me fake it. My death so I could escape. I had to keep a low profile." Cinna explained. "Your not leaving again right?" I asked.

"Never." Cinna said with a smile. Peeta came over, slipping his arm around my waist. "Were you surprised?" He asked. Mom and Prim said "We've been successfully hiding him."

I said "Definitely! But Why didn't you guys say something?! I Shut myself up for... however long it was!" Cinna said "I asked them not to. I wanted to make a grand entrance." I couldn't believe it.

"I heard you talking to Prim, about the babies. And I heard the names." Cinna responded. I said "Rue and..." "Cinnamon 'Cinna'." Cinna finished, before continuing. "Rue and Baby Cinna, and all of District 12 will be the best dressed in the whole country! All my clothes will be affordable!" We all cheered.

"I had Cinna's help with mine." Peeta said, as we all sat down. He handed me the box, and I said "Is it gonna have flames?" Cinna chuckled, and said "Open it and see." I opened the box, inside it was the mockingjay pin. The circle and bird had flames, and an activator on the backside. "It's perfect." I said, as both smiled.

* * *

So far my birthday was perfect. Now for the baby shower part. I looked to Peeta expecting him to go first, but he just sat next to me on the right. "Mine's a surprise, Kat. You'll have to wait." I frowned, but said "Okay..." He could tell I was disappointed.

"Ours first!" Delly squealed as Rhye sat a box on my lap. Curiously I opened it, and inside there was 2 blankets. One was a pale reddish pink color with 'Rue Angel' on it,in the corner, the other was a pale blue color, with 'Cinnamon 'Cinna' Gale.' on it. I looked to them. "They're perfect, Thank you." I said, smiling. Peeta took the box off my lap as Thyme and Matzo set another box on my lap. I opened it and saw little baker outfits, smiling. I knew Peeta would teach the kids to bake, while I would teach them to hunt.

I thanked them, grinning. Gale handed a box to me, saying "Rue and Baby Cinna aren't gonna just be bakers, right?" I chuckled, and Said "You better believe it. I'll teach them how to hunt." I opened the boxes, and saw a mini bow and Arrow set, causing me to smile. "Perfect." The Rest of the Hawthorns got me some baby toys, and a video monitor. A video Monitor is so cool or so says the Capital. I thanked them.

Haymitch, Effie, Mom and Prim said "This is from all of us." THey said handing me a box. I opened the box and took out the picture. It was a picture of a crib set that I had admired a million times in the Capital. I looked up to them, with Peeta. Mom said "The four of us chipped in to get you that crib set, but they are on backorder at the moment, but will be here before they make they arrive. I smiled wide, Everything was perfect.

* * *

Later that night, Peeta and I were curled up in our bed. "So you're really not gonna tell me what's from you?" I asked. He said "No. But I'll give you a hint. I'll be doing a lot of work in the two rooms next to ours, which are off limits to you my wife."

"Why would they be off limits to me unless you were making the nurseries?" I asked.

"I am, but you still aren't aloud to see the rooms till they're done, I want the decorations to be a surprise." Peeta said, with a smirk. I nodded, and laid my head on Peeta's chest again. "Sleep now Kitten. I'll keep the nightmares away." Peeta said, kissing my head. I fell asleep in the comfort of his arms.

* * *

 _ **So Cinna's alive after all.**_


	10. Baby's all around

Everlark.

Occ characters: I don't own the baker, Katniss's mom or his wife BUT I did/will be giving them a name. Bakers name is Matzo, Katniss's mom: Jamie

Rhye

Thyme

Rue Angel

Cinnamon Gale

Kat's 5 months now.

* * *

Katniss's Prov:

I woke up, in the morning. "Peeta?" I said, into the empty room. I got out of bed, and pulled on one of Peeta's hoodies before going downstairs. "Peeta?" I called again, getting silence. Peeta was always home, when I woke up. This was unusual. I went to the kitchen, finding a note.

 **Katniss, my love.**

 **I forgot to tell you, I have to go to the bakery early today... Sorry. Effie, and Delly wanna come over today. Cinna also said he was gonna stop by later. Gale's gonna get the meat for us today so you could rest. I'll call you soon.**

 **All my love,**

 **Peeta.**

I was excited, and ran upstairs and got dressed quickly, just as the phone rang. "Mellark Residence. Hey Honey. No, don't apologize. It's Okay... Yeah I'm fine. Rue and Baby Cinna are kicking up a storm... Did Effie and Delly say what time they'd be over? OKay, sounds good... I'll think of something for dinner, and try cooking it. Not making any promises though. Okay, love you too." I hung up and went down to the kitchen making something to eat.

I wasn't much of a cook, everyone knew that. I quickly ate, and got ready for Effie and Delly to come. A knock on the door announced the arrival of either Effie or Delly. I went to the door, and opened it to reveal, both Effie and Delly. "Hey girls! Come in! How are you?"

"We're alright... We wanna ask you something..." Effie and Delly said, as they came in. "You guys can ask me anything." I responded.

"How did you know you were... Pregnant?" Delly asked, nervously. Effie and Delly sat on the couch.

I said "Well I suspected about a couple days before the Victory Tour. Nausea, Tender chest area, Fatigue, Cravings, aversions to certain foods and smells, Missed period. Those were the more noticeable ones. Why?"

Delly said "I have similar symptoms..." Effie looked at us and said "Me too..."

I bit my lip, before saying "You guys both need to take a test, I have a couple here." I got the boxes, and handed one to Effie and then Delly. Effie used the one bathroom downstairs, while Delly used the one upstairs.

I waited for them to come into the room. About 10 minute later, both girls came out of the bathrooms. "So?" I asked.

Delly said "Positive... I'm terrified Kat..." I said "So was I, But When I found out we still had the Games to haunt us. But Hey, Remember this. You aren't alone in this. You have me, Effie, Rhye, My mom, Prim, Peeta. you have the family. WE love you."

She hugged me close. "Thanks Kat." I smiled and nodded, I knew RHye would be happy. We looked to Effie. She said "Do you think Haymitch wants children?"

"We think he does Effie. I'm sure He'll be overjoyed." Effie looked to me and Delly, before saying "I hope your right guys." They spent the morning visiting, then there was yet another knock. This was either Gale or Cinna. I opened the door to see Haymitch and Rhye. Effie and Delly smiled at their husbands, and left.

Gale was my next visitor. I invited him in, smiling. Gale said "Sure, but just for a few minutes." We visited for a few before he left, and Cinna arrived. He visited for awhile.

* * *

I started making some dinner, using a recipe from the Capital cookbook.

"Katniss! Honey!" Peeta said as he came in. "In the kitchen!" I called, happily. Peeta came in and said "Hey Kitten."

I said "Dinner's almost ready. Did you bring the bread?" Peeta said "Of course." He cut it up the bread, and I served up the food. "It smells delicious." He said, getting us some drinks. We sat at the table and started eating.

"Wow. Katniss, this is delicious!" Peeta said, as he finished his bowl. "Sound more shocked, Peeta." I said sweetly. He got up and got a second bowl. "Want some more?" He asked, gesturing to my empty bowl. I nodded, but said "I can get it." Peeta took the bowl and said "Nope. I'm gonna get it for you." I nodded, as he got some more. He served it up and sat it in front of me, before sitting beside me.

We ate, quietly. "District 12 are getting 2 new members, apart from ours. Although we should be fearful for one little baby..." Peeta said "What are you talking about?"

I said "Delly and Effie are Pregnant.." "Are you sure? how do you know for sure?" Peeta asked.

I rolled my eyes for a moment and said "A- I'm a women, and B- they came to me. When they came over, this morning. They asked How I knew. I had a couple extra tests so they took them. Both were positive."

Peeta said "I trust you Kitten... Which baby do we have to worry about?" I chuckled and said "I'll give you one guess."

Peeta thought for a moment before saying "Haymitch and Effie's. Right?" I nodded. We loved them both, but there was no way they'd be able to handle a baby on their own... Right?

Peeta kissed my head, soft. "Don't worry we got their backs.


	11. Welcome to the World Rue and Cinnamon

Everlark.

Occ characters: I don't own the baker, Katniss's mom or his wife BUT I did/will be giving them a name. Bakers name is Matzo, Katniss's mom: Jamie

Rhye

Thyme

Rue Angel

Cinnamon Gale

Skipping ahead to Katniss's birth, so 3 months since the last chap.

Delly: 3 months along

Effie: 3 months along.

* * *

Katniss's Prov:

I was fast asleep, when I got a sharp pain. "Oww..." I mumbled as I sat up a bit. Peeta had gone to the bakery early today, so empty house. The pain seemed to keep coming, which was unusual. I reached for the phone, dialing the bakery's number.

"Thyme. It's Katniss..." I said the second I heard the phone being picked up, and Thymes voice. "No... I'm not OKay... Look I know you guys are swamped... But can you send Peeta home or get him on the phone? Thanks Thyme." I waited a few minutes.

"Peeta... Look, I don't care how swamped that bakery is... I need you... I think I might be in labor... The pain isn't subsiding. No I didn't call the first person I've called... Thanks Peeta..." I said, before hanging up.

I then dialed my mom's number. "Mom. It's Katniss... Look, I already called Peeta, and he's on his way home, but can you come over? I think I'm in labor... The pain isn't subsiding at all... Thanks..." I hung up, and waited in bed.

I heard the door open, and footsteps coming upstairs. "Kat?" Peeta's voice said as he came in. "How you feeling?" He said, sitting beside me.

"Did you leave the door unlocked?" He nodded. "You really think this is it?" HE asked.

I nodded and said "I do."

"Katniss? Peeta?" I heard mom call. Peeta went downstairs, and soon returned with my mom. Mom checked me and said "Well You're definitely in labor, But your not enough dilated to start pushing. It's gonna be a few more hours."

I looked to Peeta, who just said "I'm gonna be right here Kitten. I promise."

* * *

Effie and Delly came over and visited, for hours. But the labor pains got worse. Mom knew I would be pushing soon.

"Ready or Not, Here they come." Peeta whispered, as mom said I was gonna push on three. She counted, and when she said three I pushed.

"Good... Again, Kat... 1... 2... 3..." I pushed again, Peeta holding my hand and whispering soft in my ear.

"Good I see the head. One more big push and one will be out. 1. 2. 3." I pushed again, and my daughter or son's cries filled the room. Peeta released my hand to go take the baby, from my mom. "Is he or she alright?" I asked, since at the moment I didn't have any pain.

"She's perfect, Kat." Just then I let a soft whimper, as mom counted to three again, me pushing on three. "Good, again. 1... 2... 3..." Mom instructed.

I pushed again, as Mom and Peeta said "GOod." Mom Said "heads out. One more big push. 1... 2... 3..." I pushed again, and Cinnamons cries filled the room, and Rue's cries, joined her brothers.

"Both are perfectly healthy Kat." Mom said. Peeta sat beside me, holding Rue. "Rue, Meet your beautiful mommy." Peeta whispered, nestling our daughter in my arms. Mom handed Baby Cinna to Peeta.

Peeta looked from Cinnamon to me and Rue. "We make good looking kids." He whispered, as we looked to our children. I said "We do." Rue started to fuss, causing me to coo soft. "are you hungry?" I cooed, as she Cried louder. Peeta chuckled soft.

I nursed Rue, then Cinnamon. "Are you tired Kitten?" Peeta asked, as he handed Rue to my mom. I nodded handing him Baby Cinna.


	12. first time nerves

Everlark.

Occ characters: I don't own the baker, Katniss's mom or his wife BUT I did/will be giving them a name. Bakers name is Matzo, Katniss's mom: Jamie

Rhye

Thyme

Rue Angel

Cinnamon Gale: C.G or Cinna

Rue and Cinnamon: 1 month old.

Delly: 3 months along

Effie: 3 months along.

* * *

Katniss's Prov:

I woke up to C.G and Rue crying, I wandered to their room. Peeta had painted it to look like the meadows. So bright and cheery. I nursed and changed both, before carrying them both downstairs. "We're gonna go out and see daddy." I cooed sitting them in little bouncers, Peeta and I bought and kept on the table. They sat there while we ate. I quickly ate my breakfast, before getting their coats on.

After bundling them up, and making sure I had everything I'd need while we were out. I sat the bag in the bottom of the double stroller, then put C.G and Rue in. "Here we go." I said as I got them outside. I locked the door, before walking towards the town.

"Katniss! We haven't seen you in a while. How are you? How are you feeling? How are the kids?" I heard Hazelle ramble off. "I am well thank you." I answered, her first two questions before Looking to C.G and Rue. "They are perfect. We're just on our first outing since they're birth."

Hazelle visited a lot during the first few weeks. Everyone took shifts, Mom had the first couple days, Delly and Effie both were with us till last week. Hazelle relieved them every couple days, except for last week.

"Good. Going shopping or to see Peeta?" Hazelle asked. "Both. Although, I might leave them with Peeta, and go do the shopping. I don't want to introduce them to the Hob yet."

Hazelle said "I can watch them Kat. Bring them over, after." "Are you sure?" I asked. She insisted.

I thanked her and told her I'd be by in an hour, after their feeding. I took them to the bakery, carrying them in. "Katniss! What a wonderful surprise!" Thyme and Rhye said.

"Hey guys. Is Peeta ready to take his break? If so tell him to go to the house side." I slipped into the house side, laying C.G and Rue in the swings, Matzo had bought. "Seriously! Why in that side of the bakery! You Know I always go home and eat with Kat." I heard Peeta complain.

I heard the door open, and I said "Surprise!" Peeta looked to me, then to the kids before engulfing me in a huge hug. "Your here."

I said "I felt like getting out, and thought it's such a beautiful day, why not take a walk to surprise you for lunch. I'm gonna go to the Hob after, Hazelle volunteered to watch them for me so I didn't have to shop with them, and you didn't have to stay off later."

Peeta said "I love this surprise. Thank you Kat. And that was nice of her. Tell her I'll stop by with some bread after work. " We ate quietly, and I took C.G and Rue to Hazelle's. "OKay so They're fed, and changed. So they should be good for a couple hours. I'll be back before then. If somethings wrong send one of the kids running, to the Hob for me, or to the Bakery."

"Katniss, Relax. I can handle them. I promise." Hazelle insisted.

I went to the hob, got what I needed, before going to the butchers. I grabbed some meat, keeping everything in my game bag. "Katniss." I spun to see Rhye. "Rhye. What's wrong?"

Rhye said "Kat... Peeta and the kids need you." I ran as fast as I ever had, throwing the bag in the stroller's basket underneath before bursting into Hazelle's house. "What Happened?!" I said, dropping to my knees beside Peeta, pulling my screaming son to my chest. Peeta held Rue. "I don't know, I laid them down for two seconds so I could get them all swaddled up, to rock them to sleep... Next thing I know they're screaming." I looked to Peeta, as I rocked C.G. "Mommy's here." Peeta stood, still holding Rue, He helped me up as we tried to soothe them.

"It's okay. I'm sure they're okay." I said, gently both C.G, and Rue calming down. Peeta said "Do you think something bit them?" Hazelle, looked under the blanket where the babies were. "I don't see anything. Katniss, Peeta, I'm so..."

"Hazelle, Don't apologize. PLease. It could be something as simple as it's not the home they are used to and me and Peeta weren't here." I said, soft. Peeta and I took the kids out, after bidding a goodbye to Hazelle. "Are you sure your gonna be okay?" Peeta asked as I buckled C.G and Rue in the stroller resulting in screams. I picked up Rue, rocking her, while Peeta got C.G "I'll come with you... Somethings wrong... They never scream like this. Lets go see your mom..."

"Are you sure you can leave for the day?" I asked. Peeta said "I can. I promise." We carried them towards the bakery, while I maneuvered the stroller with one arm. "Rhye. Can you, Thyme, and Dad cover for the rest of the day? Katniss, C.G, and Rue need me."

"Go on. We got it. I'll stop by after with some bread." I smiled, when Rhye said it. "Thanks." We went towards the hospital, which was finished yesterday and where mom had gotten a job. "Can we help you?" The Receptionist said, not looking up. Peeta said "We think something's wrong with our children..."

* * *

Peeta's prov:

I looked to where Katniss was, I sat her down she looked tired. The Receptionist said "What's wrong with them?" I looked back to her and said "I was at work, while my wife was doing some shopping.. We left them with a close friend. All I know is They started screaming, while there. Her son, Rory came to get me. I sent my brother to get my wife... They were only settled in our arms, but the second we lay them down they cry again almost like something's hurting them."

"Could they've been bitten by something?" She asked, and I said "We checked, there was nothing there. But it's possible..."

"Come, We'll bring them back." I went over to Katniss, taking Rue gently. Kat stood, with C.G as we followed the nurse back. "I know it's hard, but lay them in the cribs. We're gonna take a look for you." I laid Rue down, while Katniss laid Cinnamon down which resulted in screams. Katniss, was gonna pick them up but I held her against me. "Kat." I whispered, she turned hiding her face in my chest.

"First time parents?" The nurse asked, as I held my hysterical wife. "Yea. They're one month old today. Katniss, felt like surprising me at work and brought the kids. First time out in a month." I sat on the bed that was there, pulling Kat on my lap.

"It's okay. They're gonna be OKay. I'm gonna get the doctor." I nodded, and calmed Kat down. "This is my fault." Kat said. I held her so I could see her face. "Katniss! This is not your fault. It's not. It could be nothing more than them being in a new place without me or you there. Okay? Don't blame yourself. Please." I said, softly.

Katniss said "But..." "No. No Buts." I said, pulling her close again. The doc... I mean Jamie, came in with the nurse. "Well I was gonna stop by, later but whats going on?" I repeated everything I had said earlier.

Katniss's mom checked over our screaming kids. "Katniss, Peeta was this on them this whole time?" Kat and I looked, and sure enough there was a bit mark on the backs. "No." Kat and I said together.

Jamie said "Well looks like a bite." We got them healed and We were able to go home. Once we got home, Kat and I sat them in the bouncers.

I started making dinner while Kat nursed the babies. I finished making dinner just as they was a knock. "Want me to get that?" I heard Katniss ask. "I'll get it."

I went to the door, and opened it. "Here, bro. The loaves I promised. I dropped some off to Hazelle. How are C.G and Rue?" Rhye said handing me the loaves.

I said "Thanks Rhye. They're good, got bit by something. But they're okay now." Rhye left and I served up the food. Both the babies were fast asleep. "Here sweetheart. Eat up." I said, sweetly. We ate quietly, I let Kat clean up while I got a couple swings set up in our room. Neither Kat or I would want to be away from the kids right now.

I returned to my wife and kids, jus as a knock happened. "PEETA? CAN YOU GET THAT?" I heard my wife's voice ask, from the kitchen. I opened the door, and said "Jamie!" She smiled and said "I brought some medicine." She handed me the meds, and I said "Thanks. Appreciate it."

"Twice daily. Preferably after they eat." I nodded, as Katniss called my name. I went into the kitchen with Jamie. I saw my wife trying to clean the dishes holding Rue, rocking C.G's bouncer with her foot. I went over and gently took Rue from Kat, while Jamie picked up C.G. Me and Jamie, changed them for Kat then gave them the meds. Katniss came over and reached for C.G.

"Kat you look exhausted." Jamie commented, She visited a little before we took the kids up. We settled them in the swings, before I turned to Kat. "I'll watch them, if you want to go shower." She smiled, as she went to shower. I watched the kids, till she returned, which is when I went to shower.

I laid down beside Katniss, as she cuddled on top of me. "Hmm, Peeta?" I heard her voice say. "Yes Kitten?"

"Thank you for being so strong today." She whispered. "My pleasure." We fell asleep.


End file.
